Mutterliebe
by BreakingTwilightMoonEclipse
Summary: Sie liebt ihren Sohn, beschützt ihn, würde alles für ihn tun. Liebt ihn. Edward in seiner Rebellenzeit wo er Menschen tötete Onshot


Esme POV:

Blutige Fußspuren zeichneten sich auf dem weißen Teppich ab. Zeigten,wo er lang gegangen war. Durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, wo er nun stand. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, leeren Augen und blutverschmierten Kleidungstücken an seinem Adoniskörper.

Langsam ging ich auf ihn zu, berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht. Seine makelosen Lippen, seine weichen Wangen. Immer und immer wieder flüsterte ich seinen Namen. Strich über sein Gesicht. Schaute in seine leeren, blutroten Augen. Drückte ihn kurz an mich, trat dann zwei Schritte zurück und sagte:,,Zieh dich aus. Ich muss das waschen.``

Er blinzelte, kam in die Realität zurück und fing an sein weißes Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Seine schneeweiße Brust brachte mich zum schlucken, brachte mich kurz aus der Fassung. Er ließ es auf den Boden fallen und entledigte sich dann seiner schwarzen Jeans., seinen Socken und seinen blutdurchtränkten Schuhen.

Ich sammelte sie schnell auf und ging ins Bad. Ich stopfte die Klamotten in die Waschmaschine und warf die Schuhe aus dem geöffneten Fenster, was ich daraufhin schloss. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen das er mir gefolgt war.

Seine Anwesenheit erfüllte den Raum auf eine unglaublich vollkommende Weise. Ich drehte die Hähne in der Badewanne auf, ließ warmes Wasser in sie hineinfließen. ,,Ganz ausziehen,``murmelte ich, hörte ein Rascheln und schloss die Augen, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehte.

Seine nackten Füße tapsten über die Fliesen und er stieg in die Badewanne, legte sich hinein. Ein leises Seufzen. Ich öffnete die Augen wieder, hob die Boxershorts auf, stopfte sie zu den anderen Sachen in die Waschmaschine und startete sie; ein leises Summen erfüllte den Raum.

Ich setzte mich auf den Rand der Badewanne, streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus, streichelte seine Wangen, seine Haare. Dann nahm ich einen Waschlappen, forderte ihn auf sich hinzustellen und schrubbte ihn sanft ab. Sein Gesicht, seinen Hals, seine Brust. Das Wasser unter ihm färbte sich von dem abgeperlten Blut langsam hellrot, woraufhin ich ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in der Kehle bemerkte, was ich geflissen ignorierte.

Der Stöpsel wurde aus dem Abfluss genommen, das Wasser floss ab und ich legte ihm ein Handtuch um die Schultern, rubbelte leicht durch sein Haar, ließ ihn aus der leeren Wanne steigenm küsste seine Brust. Er erzitterte unter meiner Berührung. ,,Leg dich schon mal ins Bett. ich versuche die Flecken vom Teppich wegzubekommen.``

,,Es tut mir Leid,Mum,``er schluchzte leise auf. ,,Ist schon gut. Nun geh schon.``

Ich verließ das Bad, betrat die küche, hörte ihm dabei zu, wie er die Treppe hochstieg, sanfte Wasserperlen glitten seinen Körper hinunter und fielen mit einem leisen Geräusch zu Boden und holte aus dem Küchenschrank die Putzmittel. Damit bekam ich die Flecken immer weg.

Während ich den Teppich schrubbte, hörte ich von oben wie er sich aufs Bett setzte, sich ausstrecke, leise seufzte. Nachdem ich fertig war packte ich das Putzmittel zurück in den Schrank, ging langsam die Treppe hoch und zog mich dabei aus, die Klamotten auf der Treppe verteilent.

Ich öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, ging, nackt wie ich war, auf das Bett zu in dem er lag und setze mich darauf. Sanft küsste ich seine Stirn, wartete darauf das sein tränenloses Schluchzen aufhörte. Denn das würde es. Wie jedes mal.

,,Mach dir keine Sorgen. Niemand wird davon erfahren,``beruhigte ich ihn. ,,Mom,ich brauche dich.`` Ich wusste was er damit meinte, wie jedes mal.

Ich fing an seinen Bauch zu streicheln, seine Oberschenkel, hörte sein leises Aufstöhnen als ich seine Männlichkeit berührte. Wir brauchten einander, brauchten Halt und Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, Zuversicht, Vertrauen. Liebe. Und gibt es eine größere Liebe, als die Liebe einer Mutter zu ihrem Sohn?!

Ich setzte mich auf ihn, ließ ihn in mich eindringen. Er war sanft wie immer. Vorsichtig, verletzlich, jung und irgentwie unerfahren.

Wir liebten uns die gesamte Nacht, gaben uns das was wir brauchten. Was er brauchte, war die Sicherheit, dass er geliebt wurde, obwohl er Menschen tötete, brutal doch mit guter Absicht.

Was ich brauchte war ein Sohn, den ich liebte, der mich bedienungslos liebte, jemand der mich brauchte, mich und mein Vertrauen. Alles was ich ihm geben konnte, würde ich ihm geben.

Würde für ihn sterben.

,,Carlisle kommt,``flüsterte er am nächsten Morgen, zog sich aus mir zurück und gemeinsam vernichteten wir die Spuren des Blutes und der Liebe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wer Fragen hat einfach schreiben


End file.
